Soliloquy
by anbuassassin
Summary: A group of oneshot's focusing on different characters' thoughts. They are in no particular order nor are they even canon or the same universes.
1. Renji's Thoughts

**Title:** Soliloquey  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** very slight one-sided Ren/Bya  
**Spoilers:** episode 52  
**Summary: **Renji's thoughts on Byakuya right before they fight in episode 52  
**Disclaimer: **Nope don't own. Not yet at least.

The disdain I fill for you is so great that I don't know what to do. Your passing scoffs justt make me want to bristle. You expect me to be like a tremulous dog, but it only makes me all the more belligerent in my fight to surpass you. It's not in my nature to be pugnacious (**yeah right)**, but I can see the ominous clouds that signal the cessation of our quarrel. They are coming faster than I excepted though that doesn't mean they are unwelcome. Yet some part of me doesn't want the tension between us to end this way. Some part wants another release, but I can't bring myself to think of us like that. Can you Kuchiki-Taicho?

**Hope Renji's in character. I had to write this English. It wasn't even suppose to be BLEACH, but I think it turned out good.**


	2. Ichigo's Thoughts

**Title:** All I Have Left  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** T  
**Spoilers:** None AU.  
**Warnings:** Character Death!

**Summary:** Ichigo after the war with Aizen  
**Disclaimer: **Nope don't own. Not yet at least.

_'Vaizards,'_ I thought the word. I usta hate the word. I didn't like the fact the it was another thing that made me different from my friends, but now it's all I have left. The War took the rest. People died. Others went insane. I often think that's what happened to me. The 46 went back on all their promises to us Vaizards. They didn't send the ultimatum, but they might as well of. They went back in hiding and allowed me to go with 'em. So here I am facing two of my few "living" friends. All they can do is stare at me with wide eyes as I charge a cero.

"Wait, Ichigo. Let's talk this through," the first said warily.

"Why should I do that? Did the 46 finally offer the ultimatum?" I said grinning Shiro's crooked grin.

"No they want you back." this time the second.

"Just me or the rest of the Vaizards too?" I asked still smiling that manic smile.

"We could talk the 46 into that too," they were both desperate at this point. Not only of what their punishment would be if they couldn't get me to go with them, but also about getting me to put the deadly cero down.

"You two don't know this, but since Shinji's death in the War, they asked to help lead. So I must say I don't trust Soul Society much anymore. I'm really sorry, but CERO!."

They fell I know I should feel bad about Renji and Kira's death but I don't.

"I've left my life as a Shinigami and now completely began one as a Vaizard." I said turning to my girlfriend to see her still smiling. We quickly restarted our fight.

**Kay. Let's see Ichi's OOC, Renji and Kira's dead, I wonder who his girlfriend is? Could it possibly be . . .oh no the police are here go ta go!**

**A/N [7/12/12]: I fixed some spelling and missing words. **


	3. Hichigo's Thoughts

**Title:** A Horse With No Name  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** One sided Hichi/Ichi kind of, and IchiRuki in the background  
**Spoilers:** None AU  
**Summary:** The musings of one Hichgo Shirosaki (or whatever you call him, Poor guy no wonder he says he doesn't have a name.)  
**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own. Not yet at least.

I've learned a lot of things in my short life. Many of those things are King's various weaknesses. You'd be surprised how many weaknesses royalty have. For instance, he is really protective of his subjects, but he could care less about his loyal steed. I mean where would a king be without his house? The answer is no where. King can't do half the stuff he does on his own. He's still a little kid needing his hand held. That's why I keep fighting. Cause if I didn't then King would get too confident and end up getting himself killed.

Another weakness is his love for Queen. She ain't even pretty. She's just load and kicks really hard. How can he love her and not even give a second thought to the one who helped him keep her safe? Damn bastard. What do I get for trying to help him? I get locked up in this deep black abyss that I can't even feel the outside world from. The only time I know what's going is when King "borrows" my power.

Like I've said before a King is nothing without a House with no name. Maybe when I win, I'll keep a horse named Ichigo. Better watch your back King. Cause I will kill you, your queen, and all your subjects!


	4. Byakuya's Thoughts

**Title:** Regrets  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** implied Ruk/Ren  
**Spoilers:** None, oh I don't know I haven't watched the anime regularly in years nor read the manga in months.  
**Summary: **Byakuya reflects back on his life.  
**Disclaimer: **Nope don't own. Not yet at least.

There are many events in my life for which I should feel regret.

I suppose the first is my marriage to Hisana. It was the first time I had broken the rules since Yoruichi had left with Urahara. I did not feel regret because Ojii-San did not say he disapproved, but then again he did not give me his approval either.

With Hisana's death wish in mind, I went to Ojii-san, who too was about to leave this life. I asked what I should do. He said I must honor my late wife's wish. His last words were that he was proud of the man I had become.

I found Hisana's sister at the Shinigami Academy roughly three years later. She stared with complete disbelief while the headmaster stood gaping when I announced her adoption and immediate graduation. I knew she would need work.

The day I met Rukia was also the day I first saw Abarai Renji. He had more raw potential than most of the men and women in my division. When I was informed of my captaincy, I had plans to raise him through the ranks of the sixth division, but Aizen got to him first. When I finally was able to transfer him to my division, the Eleventh had corrupted him further. I knew it would be difficult, but not impossible to break him. Rather than destroy the tenacity reinforced by the Eleventh, I merely pushed him in the right direction.

Despite my want to separate these two, they fall in love the same way I did with Hisana. I knew it would be a disgrace to my family once again, but when Abarai, now Captain of the Fifth, came to me and told, not asked, that he and Rukia would marry, I gave my approval. I did not desire for Rukia to feel the same doubt about her marriage that I had felt about mine. So now as I lay dying, I have no regrets about my choices in life.

**A/N: I think I wrote this close to four years ago. I did a little tweaking but not much. This is the last installment of my Soliloquy thanks to all those that reviewed and commented during my four and half year delay. **


End file.
